Falling to Pieces
by supergirls2008
Summary: "I prayed silently to whoever was listening. I didn't need her to love me. If she returned and asked to leave, I wouldn't argue, I would let her go willingly. But she had to return. Tearing me apart was the realization that I couldn't live in a world in which she did not exist." Set during The Elite, when America is chased into the forest by rebels. Maxon's POV
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just when I thought I was done with Maxon, I get a request to write this scene :)**

I tried to focus on the reports in front of me, but being in the garden with the Elite was distracting. My eyes wandered to where America and Kriss sat at the other end of the garden. America looked dejected, she was slumped with her chin in her hand. I wanted desperately to talk to her, but the last two times we had really spoken she had asked to go home. No matter how selfish I was being, I couldn't let her go. The thought of her leaving for good was enough to shatter me. The moments yesterday when I didn't know if she was safe were torturous, and when I finally plucked the nerve to hold her in my arms, I almost broke down. She had to forgive me eventually, right? Only a little more than a week ago she said she was ready to be mine; could she really give up so quickly? Once she found out Marlee was safe, she wouldn't hold that against me. I hoped.

Turning my attention back to my papers, I made a note in the corner. Something about this paperwork about New Asia wasn't adding up. I had mentioned it to my father but he dismissed me, as usual. Exhaling sharply, I shuffled through the papers, pretending like anything I said or did would actually matter. I looked back at America. She was watching me intently. I smiled and waved. Her eyes grew wide but only Kriss waved back at me. America deflated into her seat.

I sighed, turning back to my papers. She had to forgive me.

I thought back to the few hours I had spent with Kriss. She was kind, a steady choice. I knew she would support me and care for me...

But even thinking of her made me feel guilty.

I loved America.

As hard as I had tried at the beginning, I couldn't get her out of my head. She made me feel alive, challenged, inspired… like I was worth something. She didn't care about the crown, in fact, she had made it clear she would have preferred me without it. But she had barely spoken to me for what seemed like years, and every time she ignored me it was a knife in my back. As much as I wanted to spend every waking second trying to win her over, I couldn't risk shutting out the other girls. I hated considering it, but if America walked out for good, I would have to marry one of them. At the moment, Kriss seemed like the best option.

Lightheaded at the mere thought of a life without America, I decided I needed some water. Walking to the refreshment table, I stifled a groan as Kriss and Celeste intercepted me, pasting on my most convincing smile.

"Good morning, ladies. I hope you are enjoying this beautiful day."

"It would be better if I was spending it with you," Celeste crooned, running a hand on my arm.

I laughed, "Ah yes, well running a country stops for no one, not even two beautiful girls like you."

My father bellowed something that included my name and I cringed. "Well, ladies, I'd best be getting back to work. Enjoy the rest of your…"

"Rebels!" A guard yelled, "Run! Rebels inside the palace! Run!"

My heart sank. Not again! Two attacks in such a short amount of time was unprecedented.

My mother was running towards a secret entrance. "Follow her," I turned to Celeste and Kriss. Celeste bolted.

"I don't think I can," Kriss said, pointing at her ankle.

I had forgotten about that. I scooped her into my arms and headed to the nearest guard.

"Run!" I placed Kriss in his arms. He was looking at something over my shoulder. "Run!" I commanded. He turned and obeyed, following after my mother.

Elise and Natalie ran past me as the sound of gunshots reached the gardens. Rebels were swarming only feet away and a group of guards surrounded me, shooting at the rebels. My father, surrounded by his own pack of guards, barked orders while gathering his papers. I looked towards the palace, searching for America's red hair, but she hadn't snuck past me.

Turning around, I saw my worst nightmare.

America was running into the forest, chased by a group of rebels.

"America, no!" I yelled, "Come back!"

The rebels were nearly on top of her. She glanced back, terror filling her features.

No.

This could not be happening.

 _Wake up, Maxon._

I had to save her. If she died, my life was over.

I started towards her but was jerked back by my neck. "Let me go," I growled at my father, who was dragging me backwards by my suit coat. I watched America run in a zig zag towards the forest and was overwhelmed with terror.

Bullets flew everywhere.

"Stand down," I screamed, breaking free of my father's grasp. "You'll hit her. Cease fire." I was choking on agony at the thought of America hurt, by my own soldier's bullets or at the rebels hands. I watched her run farther away from me. What would they do to her when they caught her?

The sound of gunshots broke my concentration, and I saw a guard kneeling, attempting to shoot the rebels. I launched myself at him, grabbing his collar, furious he would risk America's life. "I said stand down!"

"Forgive me, sir," He replied and I let go of him. I ran my hand through my hair, pacing as I watched America disappear into the forest. I was on the verge of exploding. It was all I could do to not grab a guard's gun and race after her. My breaths were quick and shallow and I thought I might be sick.

My America.

Alone.

In danger because of me.

What kind of sick punishment was this? I had never been more terrified. The walls were closing in around me. I was panicking, thinking of every worst case scenario, of America injured, dying… lifeless on the forest floor.

I snapped my head up, looking at the guards surrounding me and my father protectively.

"Get her. Get her now!" I screamed. If there was a time to show I had inherited my father's temper, it was now.

My heart had been ripped from my body and was hiding in the woods. Would I feel it if they killed her? I wanted to turn back time and tell her everything, beg for her forgiveness. Had I lost my chance to do so while she still lived? My world collapsed in that moment, everything that had seemed so important minutes ago dissipated.

"Maxon, go to your mother," my father ordered.

I spun around, staring at him. "You can't be serious. How am I supposed to sit in some safe room while America's missing? She could be dead." Saying the words out loud was a punch to the stomach and I doubled over, sick at the thought of the woman I loved being returned to me in a body bag. I was spinning out of control, frantic. So dizzy. I wanted to run after her. I wanted to collapse on the ground in despair. I wanted to scream and cry and break down completely.

My father pulled me up roughly, shaking me. Anger coursed through my veins, focusing my frustration on the person who deserved it most. If not for my father's temper, I would have proposed to America after Halloween and she wouldn't be in danger now.

"Get it together." He snarled. "We need you safe. Go. Now."

I was shaking with unspent rage. This could be the moment I had prepared for. I was ready to take him down. I wanted him to fight back, to hurt me. I had never deserved it more than I did now.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the guards preparing to go into the forest to find America, and in that instant I knew if I fought my father it would only delay her rescue.

Instead, I pulled myself from my father's hands and stormed towards the palace.

I steadied myself against the door to the hidden entrance, looking behind me one last time. My father was talking to one of the remaining guards, but the rest of the group was gone, running towards the forest.

Gone to find America

America was gone.

 **A/N: What does Maxon do while he is waiting to hear about America? Why isn't he waiting at the palace door when she returns? Don't worry, I have some ideas, but I would love to hear yours! I am going to be posting these chapters in rapid succession so be sure to follow or favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! And I know if I could send Maxon out into the forest after America, I would!**

 **Heymemegirl11: Thanks so much! Unfortunately I, like Maxon, am unable to write love letters, so I will leave those up to you!**

 **Guests 1,2+3: Hope you like chapter 2!**

 **Everyone else: I think I PM'd you all! So thanks for reading me and let me know what you think of chapter 2.**

Two guards escorted me to the saferoom. The halls were empty, the rebels long gone. Yet hereI was going to be locked away, unable to help find America.

Too wrapped up in my own worries to notice the groan of the safe room door, it was Kriss' voice which startled me from my thoughts, "Maxon!"

I glanced up. My mother was in her chair, trying to look busy, most likely attempting to calm the Elite. Kriss, Elise, and Natalie were sitting on one bed, and Celeste was on another with a magazine in front of her.

I nodded to the girls, unable to speak a single kind word or phrase of comfort. Instead I crossed to where my mother was sitting and slumped into a chair, my face in my hands.

"Oh Maxon," my mother pushed away her paperwork and put a hand on my arm.

"She's gone," I whispered, not wanting the other girls to hear. "She's gone and I might never get her back."

My mother sighed and I looked up to meet her eyes, which were full of sympathy and understanding. I had been tortured most of my life, but I had never experienced this level of pure agony. "I'm sure they will find her, Maxon."

"You don't understand. They have to find her, mom." I hesitated, focusing my attention on my palms. "I need her. I can't…I need her."

"Oh," she looked towards the rest of the Elite and I followed her eyes. What had I been thinking, trying to fall for Kriss? Sure, I had considered how easy my life would be if I could just choose her, but was ease and passivity worth giving up the joy and adulation a life with America could bring? "I didn't realize that you knew… that you had chosen," she said under her breath. The girls kept looking this way, but I didn't think they could hear.

"I've always known. She hasn't made this easy. But I could make her forget all of that if she would just come back safely."

"Maxon, when she does come back, make sure you don't lose her again, okay?" I glanced up at her. "It is obvious how much you care for her and I don't want you to go through this again." I dropped my face back in my hands.

I prayed silently to whoever was listening. I didn't need her to love me. If she returned and asked to leave, I wouldn't argue, I would let her go willingly. But she had to return. Tearing me apart was the realization that I couldn't live in a world in which she did not exist.

The door swung open and my father burst in. I jumped to my feet, "Did they find her?"

He shook his head and my heart sank. "No, it is going to take them hours to scour that forest. But we've been given the all clear. Ladies, please head up to the women's room, the rest of the palace is still being cleared."

I raced to the door, anxious to be by the door when news came in about America, but my father held up an arm, blocking my exit. "We have work to do, you can check in with the Elite later."

There was only one Elite on my mind, I was too distracted to worry about the others right now. "Are you serious?" I growled quietly as everyone else cleared the room, "You can't expect me to just pretend like she isn't out there in danger."

He put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing too tightly. "If you are going to be king, you have to learn that your responsibilities come before all else."

"Let go of me," I warn, ready now to take out the anger I had bottled up in the gardens.

"Fine," he pulls back, his expression suddenly bored. He turns to take my mother's arm. "You have twenty minutes before I expect you to be working. Moping around isn't going to bring your dear America back," he added sarcastically.

I turned and barged out of the room. I felt on the verge of snapping. Taking the steps two at a time, I headed to my bedroom, throwing open the balcony doors. The gardens were empty and I could see no movement in the forest beyond. I stared, willing myself to see America come running out of the forest, a mop of red hair blowing in the wind.

Nothing.

In a rush of frustration, I turned and in one sweep, knocked all of my paperwork from the table onto the floor. I had never felt so trapped by the crown, helpless to save the one I loved. Sinking to the ground, I screamed into my hands. How could I go downstairs and work like nothing was happening? Like my guts were not being ripped out and scattered across the floor?

How would I survive if she didn't? For the past few weeks I had entertained the idea of losing her, but in my heart I felt I could win her back if only I tried hard enough.

The thought of her scared or in pain was unbearable.

Finally I got up from the floor and went back to the balcony. Nothing had stirred. As much as I was aching for a fight with my father, I needed to be in good enough shape to take care of America when she returned. Because she would return. She had to. So I tore my eyes away from the forest and headed downstairs.

* * *

On the second floor I heard Kriss call my name.

"Maxon!" I flinched as she headed towards me, placing a hand on my arm. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier. I just wanted to say I am so happy you are safe, I was so worried."

"Thanks," I said a little too gruffly, continuing to walk down the stairs. Deep down I knew Kriss was trying to be nice, but I wasn't in the mood to have a conversation with anyone at the moment. I just wanted to be left alone.

Her next words stopped me in my tracks. "She will be okay, I know it." Kriss said softly. My heart felt a jolt as those words of hope breathed a new life into me. Every day I had been forced to see America around the palace. She was always so close and yet so painfully far from me. I didn't like the distance that had grown between us. But to think of her out there, out of my reach forever...was tearing me apart.

"She is too strong to be hurt by a few rebels," Kriss comforted. I ran my hand over my face, trying not to take my frustration out on Kriss, especially as her words had been so kind. America's strength might not help her; who knew what the rebels would...I couldn't let myself go there. "I really hope so." I said, speaking more to myself than Kriss. "I don't know what I'd…" Suddenly realizing I was about to reveal too much about my feelings for America, I stopped. "I'm sure you are right," I shot her a half-attempt at a smile.

She brightened. "Well I had a really good time talking to you yesterday. Thanks for taking such good care of me. I hope we can do it again sometime soon."

All attempts at reining in my frustration vanished and I looked at Kriss as if she were out of her mind! "Wh...what?! Is that why you called me over here? To flirt with me? Don't you think I have better things to think about than this ridiculous competition when America's life is at stake, Kriss?! Good God! America," My voice cracked at the sentence I did not want to utter, "could… could be… she may not be coming back! Would you stop for a minute and think about her and not yourself?"

Kriss wore a shocked expression. "Maxon, I-"

"I'm sorry, Kriss," I interrupted turning back to the stairs, "I really can't deal with this now. I have to go."

And I left her standing in the hallway, gaping after me.

 **A/N: I know, I know what you are thinking.. You think Maxon is too nice to yell at Kriss. Well he and America argue all the time! So it is about time Kriss gets some Maxon sass. :P Any other Kriss haters out there? I am such a terrible person!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel terrible for not updating this sooner! Please forgive me, my Warner/Shatter Me obsession has been going strong and I haven't been able to focus on Maxon.**

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Let me know what you think of this closing chapter and head to one of my other stories if you need more MaxAmerica!**

 **Thanks to Sweetwaterspice for saving this chapter. She is an amazing writer!**

* * *

Hours later, I was in my office, pacing. I had instructed the staff to let me know as soon as they had word about America. It had been dark for hours and I still hadn't heard anything. Dinner had been sent to me, which I would have asked for if my father hadn't already arranged it. Facing the others in the dining room would not have been a shining moment for me. However, now I felt trapped in this God-forsaken office and was dying to look into the forest again. My father had made it perfectly clear under no circumstances would I stop working tonight.

I rubbed my neck, thinking of my earlier conversation with Kriss. I would have to apologize later and I wasn't looking forward to it. She hadn't meant anything by her comments and I was sure I had made her feel terrible.

I quickly sat back at my desk as soon as my father walked in. He hated my habit of pacing.

"Any word?" I asked.

My father stood at the door, arms folded. "They found her several hours ago, she is resting in the hospital wing."

"Hours ago?" I jumped from my seat. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

My father grabbed my arm before I could make it to the door. "Sit down, Maxon!" he shouted.

"What are you talking about? I need to see her, I need to make sure she is okay."

"And I'm telling you she is fine." He motioned to a butler standing outside the door, stacks of papers in his hand. "Now you have work to do," he gestured the butler should place the papers on my desk. "No Five is going to distract the Prince from running the country."

"She's a person! And she could be my future wife," I said, shocked.

"Could she? I'm not so sure," he smirked.

"I'm going to see her. This can wait, she needs me there and you are not going to stop me," I snapped.

"Watch your mouth, boy," My father pushed me hard, towards my desk.

We stared at each other for a few moments, neither of us willing to back down. Focusing on calming my breathing, I allowed myself to finally feel the relief of knowing America was safe. Fighting him on this would only end up badly for me, I could wait a few more hours if I had to before I saw her.

"You are sure she wasn't injured?" I asked steadily.

"Minor cuts and bruises," my father waved his arms in the air, dismissing my question as ridiculous. He walked to his desk, realizing he had won.

Sighing, I sat down in front of my pile of paperwork. Pulling out a file, I pretended to scan the document as I thought. She was safe. Almost losing her had put so much into perspective. Never before had I felt so confident in my desire to marry America. However, I had to convince her to give me a chance to redeem myself before that could ever happen.

* * *

It was late when my father finally headed to bed. When the door closed, I counted out three minutes, until I could be sure he would be a safe distance away.

And I tried to keep myself from running.

My heart stopped as I opened the door to the hospital wing, passing a guard on duty as I strode to the end of the hall where the curtain was closed around what I was certain must be America.

I stopped short when I saw her sleeping peacefully. Relief filled me once again at the sight of her here and I realized a part of me had held onto the worry until I saw her with my own eyes. Safe. I had been so close to losing her and now I had a second chance. Her legs were sticking out from under the blanket, covered in bandages. I had the urge to lean down and kiss them.

Instead, I sat down in the chair beside her, and gently brushed away a lock of hair which had fallen in her face. She stirred slightly and I pulled back, not wanting to wake her.

The last time I had seen her was in this same hospital after her fight with Celeste. She told me she couldn't stay, couldn't see how she would make this work. What would she say now that she had been face to face with death? Would she blame me for not letting her go? For causing her pain? Would that be enough to break the last strand of the rope I was holding onto, managing to keep her with me? She tried to convince me to send her home. I had asked for time to prove myself, for her to have faith in me, but so far I had not been able to give her anything

I wanted to tell her everything.

 _America, I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing giving you time. Now it's too late, I'm not sure if you want me at all._ I sighed and look to her closed eyes. When she awoke, would she ask to leave again? Would I really be able to let her go? _I want you. I want to send everyone home and make you my wife. Is there still a chance for us? Because I lo…_

What was I thinking? I dropped my head onto the bed next to her. How had we gotten to the point where our relationship was so fractured? Days ago I had been ready to propose. Now when she woke she might throw me out of the room. Each rejection over the last few days had hit me harder than I thought possible. If I showed her the depths of my feelings now, I risked losing her for good. Now wasn't the time for professions of love. Maybe after seeing Marlee she would give me another chance, but for now I needed to be satisfied if she would say she didn't want to leave. Because even though it felt as if she were slipping from my hands, at least then I would still have the opportunity to convince her…to love me.

I leaned back in my chair, watching her sleep, wishing I could do this for the rest of my life.

Her eyes opened when I sneezed, and suddenly I felt like the first words out of her mouth could break me.

"I didn't mean to wake you," I said gently, "You should go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" She stretched her arms and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Almost two."

"In the morning?"

I nodded, waiting for her to tell me to go away, or worse, to ask to go home. Being in the forest must have been terrifying, I couldn't blame her for thinking I wasn't worth it.

She tilted her head, studying what I'm sure must have been my exhausted face. "Don't you ever sleep?"

Her gentle tone surprised me. "I do. I'm just on edge a lot." _Though with you ransacking my mind, lately that is an understatement. Don't you realize how much you mean to me?_

"Occupational hazard?"

Her ingenuous eyes convinced a small smile from my lips. Most of the time, running the country was a cakewalk compared to meeting the expectations of my father. "Something like that."

She stared down at her hands for a long time and I worried of what her next words might be. As much as I wanted to tell her everything and apologize for letting her down, she had asked for time. Now that we were face-to-face, I realized the stresses of the day were enough for her to deal with, she didn't need me throwing my feelings in the mix.

"I thought of something today, when I was in the woods," she finally said.

I smiled. The lightness in her voice made it sound like she had gone for a stroll, not been chased by rebels. Perhaps she was more cut out for this life than she thought. "Oh, really?"

"It was about you."

I stopped breathing. Her tone wasn't angry or accusing but I was terrified of her words. Leaning closer, I searched her eyes for answers. "Do tell."

"Well," she paused, looking away. "I was thinking about how you were last night when Elise and Kriss weren't in the hall, how worried you were. And then today I saw you try to run after me when the rebels came."

Ashamed at my failure, I dropped my head. "I tried. I'm so sorry."

"I'm not upset," she said quickly, "That's the thing. When I was out there alone, I thought about how worried you probably were, how worried you are about the others. And I can't pretend to know how you feel about all of us, but I know that you and I aren't exactly a highlight right now."

I laughed sadly, how I wished we could go back to Halloween when there was nothing between us except a blinding love and hope for the future. "We've seen better days."

She looked down, absentmindedly rubbing her fingers on the blanket, "But you still ran after me. You handed Kriss off to a guard because she couldn't run. You're trying to keep us all safe. So why would you ever hurt one of us?"

I sat stunned, not sure where she was going. Was she jealous of my interactions with the others? Planning to berate me for all of the ways I had hurt her?

"I understand now. If you're that concerned with our safety, you couldn't have wanted to do that to Marlee. I'm sure you would have stopped it if you could."

I sighed in relief and my heart swelled with hope. She understood. "In a heartbeat."

"I know."

She became quiet and I could feel the words building, all of my planned declarations building and dying in my throat. She had opened her heart to me again and the assuagement of my fears was enough to make me want to wrap her in my arms. Unsure whether these affections would help or hurt at this point, I held myself back and gently took her hand, allowing her the opportunity to pull away if she wanted. Instead, she intertwined her fingers with mine. Her grasp sent electricity up my arm and tears burning behind my eyes. This was the first time she had responded to my affection since Halloween and I allowed myself a moment to enjoy how perfectly our hands melded together, like they had been created for each other. With this small victory, I felt my guard weaken in a way in which only America could ever succeed. "Do you remember how I said I had something I wanted to show you?"

"Yes."

"Don't forget, okay?" _And don't forget me again. Don't forget we belong with each other_ , I want to say, but I want to have a happy moment with her, not start something that could turn into another argument. The distance between us had already grown too great. "It's coming. This position requires a lot of things, and they aren't always pleasant. But sometimes … sometimes you can do great things.

She nodded.

I wished I could whisk her away and show her right now, while hope lingered between us. "I suppose it will have to wait until you're done with this project though. You're a bit behind."

"Ugh!" She pulled her hand away and covered her eyes, and for a moment I stared at my hands, feeling the emptiness without her touch. I composed myself quickly and she said, "Are they still going to make us do that? There've been two rebel attacks, and I spent the majority of my day lost in the woods. We're going to mess it up."

I felt terrible she had to be stressed at a time like this, but my father would never be convinced to give America help, he strongly disliked I had kept a Five here for so long. "You'll have to push through."

"It's going to be a disaster." She slumped back on her pillow, looking distraught, and I laughed, thinking she was more worried about a party than she had been about rebels chasing her.

"Don't worry," I consoled, " Even if you don't do as well as the others, I don't have it in me to kick you out."

She sat up, and in an accusatory tone, said, "Are you saying that if the others do worse, one of them could be kicked out?"

I hesitated, not wanting to make her angry or talk about the other Elite, especially about who I would potentially be willing to send home. As angry as I had been earlier with Kriss, we had grown closer than I expected in the last week, and as much as I hated the possibility, I needed her here if America decided to leave. In reality, I wasn't sure who else I could kick out at this point. Natalie was my father's favorite, with Celeste coming in a close second, and Elise was important for the war effort.

"Maxon?"

Exhaling, I try to be honest without adding to her stress, "I have about two weeks before they expect another cut. This is supposed to be a big part of it. You and Kriss have the harder setup. A new relationship, fewer people to do the work; and while the culture is very celebratory, the Italians are easy to offend. Add to that the fact that you've hardly been able to do any work at all …" Fear shone on her face. "I'm not supposed to help, but if you need something, please say so. I can't send either of you home."

Her face dropped and it was as if her entire body shrank into itself. Stunning, even in a hospital bed, I couldn't keep my eyes from her. Every ounce of my restraint was used to not spill my heart to her and beg for her to come back to me for good. But something in her expression stopped me, I felt like I'd lost her again. If she was thinking the demands of the palace might be too much, now was not the time for me to add my own pressure.

"I should go," I said, although I secretly hoped she will ask me to stay. "You need sleep. You had a very long day."

She rolls her eyes and runs her hand through her hair.

I stood and hesitated before saying "I wanted to say so much more to you." My voice caught as I thought of what a long day it had been, what I had felt during those hours I thought she might be dead. Already, I could feel the wall building between us again and I wanted nothing more than to tear it down for good, I just wasn't sure how to do that right now. "I really thought I'd lost you today."

She shrugs, unable to meet my eye "I'm fine. Really."

"I can see that now, but there were several hours today when I was forced to brace myself for the worst." I paused, giving up the hope to finish our conversation tonight when she didn't even look up. "Usually, of all the girls, you're the easiest to talk to about what we are. But I have a feeling that perhaps that's not the wisest thing to do right now."

She nods at her hands.

"Look at me, America," I barely managed to conceal the need from my voice. The need to see those eyes I thought I had lost. Maybe I had lost her love forever, but I wasn't willing to give up yet. "I'm fine with that. I can wait. I just want you to know … I'm not able to find words big enough to express how relieved I am that you're here, in one piece. I've never been so grateful for anything." She didn't reply and a lump rose in my throat. Everything I wanted was in this room but still out of my reach. I wanted to hear her musical laugh, feel her lips on mine once more, but that dream was disappearing before my eyes.

"Goodnight, America."

The minute I walk away from her bed I feel the void of her presence causing an ache in my chest I know will not disappear until we are together again. I'm filled with both despair and hope. America is still here. She had wanted to stay. She had forgiven me. She held my hand. I hold my hand in front of me, staring at the skin she touched and thought back to our conversation. Everything had gone so well until something had happened, some shift in her demeanor I didn't understand. But she still didn't ask to leave so that must mean something, right? But why didn't she just tell me how she felt? If she'd only tell me she loved me, I would have ended this tonight.

But I know I can't push her. I will continue to be patient. And in the end, I hope America will choose me.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for sticking with me! I have a new Maxon story, "Don't say yes", so check it out!**


End file.
